Kendra Arley
!!DO NOT USE KENDRA IN ANY WAY FOR FANFICTION, ROLEPLAYING, FOR YOUR OC STORY, ETC!! !!I DON'T WANT HER TO BE USED IN ANY WAY OUTSIDE OF MY PERMISSION!! Check out my deviantART for more Art of Kendra :: KendyPun Kendra Arley Kendra is a mage of Fairy Tail since she was 8 years old. After her brother died, she left the guild for 2 years and returned with a rather unapproachable personality. She's very reserved and doesn't act up all loving and caring, only a few have gathered enough of her kindness for them to call themselves her friends. Her cool ''demeanor frightens off many people of the guild when Kendra even shows up there. She enjoys time alone and prefers it to go on missions alone or not being in the guild at all. Once you've come close enough to her though, she shows off her honest and not horribly sarcastic side and might even shed some words of care towards you. 'Appearance' Kendra is an average tall mage with normal sized breasts and varying hair styles, depending on her mood or the weather. Her hair colour is a light pink which becomes more reddish in the flow to the tips and her eyes are a golden yellow mix. She almost always wears a sarcastic expression, sometimes switching in between bored and fed up. On her left cheek she has a striking scar which was caused by her brother accidentally during training, she usually hides it along with her freckles with her magic. After meeting her partner Allistair, Kendra gains some kind of blue symbols and carvings on her whole body the more time she shares with him. Her outfit varies between wide baggy pants and tube top to short pants with shoulder free top, mainly held in the colours of red, turquoise and white with either no shoes on at all or sloppy worn off brown boots. 'Personality' Kendra is an impulsive and rather loud mage. With her horribly sarcastic exclamations she often confuses the people she's talking with, added to that she's selfish, stubborn and opinionated, always pounding on her opinion and barely coping with others. She's very secretive about herself and loyal towards just a few. She thinks most people are being forced into social standarts that limit their personality to one others approve of, which openly disgusts her. If she dislikes someone she tells them to leave her alone, no matter if they were friendly or not. With her naturally confident attitude she wins friends pretty fast, but neglects or forgets them even faster. She's flattery and passionate when it comes to her personal interests which she rarely talks about. Alltogether, Kendra isn't an easy person, she knows about her flaws but refuses to change them, she likes herself the way she is. For her personally, too many friends exhaust her, she usually has one or two, the others she considers as people she used to be really close with or she randomly talks to. She often puts her own feelings in front of anyone elses and decides for herself what is best for her. She's a very straight forward person and sometimes lets out small things that may hurt the other one, if she notices her fault fast enough and likes the person to a certain degree, she even apologizes, but that doesn't happen too often. 'History' Kendra is the child of a forbidden love between Celestial Spirit mage and a Celestial Spirit. Her mother Kiyori fell in love with her Celestial Spirit, Noel the Joker, but before Kendra was born, he had to return to the Celestial Spirit World due to someone destroying his key in battle. The Celestial Spirit King wasn't all too pleased about his secret love and meddling with his owner and punished him with not being able to return to the human world ever again. Kiyori felt so lonely without her lover, but was told by guild master Bob that he sensed a presence within her that could only be Noel's offspring. Eager to bring his child to this world even with her weak condition, she returned to her wealthy parents and gave birth to Kendra with their loving care. Kiyori was too weak after the birth and died two hours later, her parents were supposed to raise Kendra, but one of Kiyori's Spirits appeared to tell them Kendra was supposed to be going to the Celestial Spirit world to fulfill her duty and was soon taken in by a magical force that pulled her away from her grandparents. But on her way towards the Spirit World, a dark power was taking away her magical strength which resulted in her not being strong enough to pass the barrier to the Celestial Spirit World. Her father, being able to see what happened through magical lacrima, was begging his Spirit friends to help his daughter and help him create an Illusion strong enough to live up for enough years to raise his child. Said illusion was first controlled by Kendra's father, but he gave too much emotional knowledge and magic into it in which the illusion developed an own conscience and cut the connection with Noel, binding himself to Kendra's celestial magic instead. Noel lost contact to Kendra after that and won't see her for years onwards. The Conscience which Kendra named Cole and identified as her older brother, fed on Kendra's magic and therefore knew about her needing to be raised so he could live on too. The emotional feeding Noel gave into him made him terribly attached to Kendra, so he immediatly took on the duty to look after her. He raised Kendra in the forest, taught her the ancient Celestial Language and later on the normal human one, and tried to make life as normal as possible for her. In the age of six, Cole and Kendra moved to Magnolia into a house which belonged to an old Lady, since Cole and Kendra didn't have a place to stay at and the Lady had a small summer house she didn't use anymore. Kendra grew up very normally, but she always felt that she was alone, that her 'brother' wasn't real. It sort of filled her with doubts about what was real and what wasn't, but tried ignoring these feelings inside her, bottleing them up. One day her brother suddenly came home' and said that he was able to join the Fairy Tail Guild, Kendra was fascinated and wanted to join too. And she did only two years later. Her brother was physically fifteen as he brought her with him to the guild, asking Makarov to let her join too. Given the circumstances Cole and her were in, he accepted. Cole's best friend was Ryan Dreyar, a rebellious mage who loved to pose himself as part of the Makarov family to which he looked up to. The two boys formed a team and often went on missions, Kendra wasn't able to use her magic yet, so she had to stay with Natsu and the others. One day, when Kendra was fourteen, Ryan and Cole got into a big fight. Ryan wanted to eventually be with Kendra, but Cole was against it since he knew of the other mage's sadistic tendencies and sometimes cruel personality. It came to a point where they even started to fight and use all their magical power against eachother. Kendra wasn't able to intervene, she didn't want to hurt any of them, nor did she possibly have the power to do so. In the end, it was Ryan who pushed Cole off a cliff and killed him. He disappeared right after that action and never showed his face to any of the guild members again. Kendra was upset, crying and trying to push away what had happened, shutting herself off from anyone. After that accident, Kendra left for two years before returning to the guild. During said time she secretly joined the Magic Council and always had to follow Lahar to assist him in his work and do the running-errands noone wanted to do. After some time she had a crush on him, without it being returned in any way. But after nearly two years passed, she was sick and tired of all the paper work and returned to Fairy Tail, the only place she had a connection to in all her life. But as she returned to the guild she had changed alot; she was rather distant and kept her stance in a cold demeanor almost all the time. When someone was going on her nerves she straight up told them or was throwing sarcastic remarks at them. From time to time she came to the guild less daily and when approached on the street she waved off anyones greet with a shallow smirk and a shake of her head. Just when Erza and Levy were asking about her behaviour, Kendra openly stated that she would be happy if she'd never even joined the guild. The others were a little shocked but kept their save distance from her then, seeing the cause of her behaviour as the result of the guilt she carried over the death of her brother. In the same year she returned, she also met somebody who lit up her life a little. Even when she was in Phantom Lord, that girl somehow made her want to befriend her. Sira Kizagai, Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild and Kendra became Sira's close and ocassionally also only friend. '''Nirvana Arc In the Nirvana Arc, Kendra's big secret was finally lifted. Before they were sent out to that mission, Kendra gave a silver gate key to Lucy, telling her it was cursed and that the spirit was insane and killed all his former owners to scare her off of using it. Her reason for giving it to Lucy was a Celestial Spirit pressuring her to do so, had it been an order from the King. Kendra didn't want to deal with the consequences if she disobeyed and decided to make Lucy not want to use it. When it came to the fight Lucy vs. Angel, the Oracion Seis member snapped away that silver key and summoned the spirit which was unfortunately Kendra. Since Lucy hasn't made a contract with her yet, Angel did and forced her to fight against the others. But as she did with Aries, Kendra got hit with her cannon and disappeared. When the fight was over, Lucy re-summoned her and made a contract with her, telling her that her true self was more beautiful than the fake identity she used to hold up. Kendra brushed her words off and simply offered her her services, now that she knew about all of this mess Kendra got herself into. Even though she wasn't having the end she had expected, Kendra was glad when Lucy didn't summon her all too often or tried to morally lecture her. 'Edolas Arc' Kendra so happened to get there without her magical powers and from being sucked into the Anima which made her completely confused about the whole situation. As she first saw her counterpart, Kendra Amour, she nearly fainted. The other Kendra however was highly amused and 'immediatly ran over to her to embrace her, asking if she was her sister and trying to keep really close contact which Kendra tried to fight off most of the times. The Edolas Kendra is very overly attached and tends to always hold the Earthland Kendra's hand, or try to atleast. Kendra noticed that this part of her was the one to snuggle, smooch and use every kind of "weapon" a woman had at hand to get to what she wanted. She was more than a flirt, she was a tease and did nothing to even remotely hold that back. When their ways part, Kendra couldn't wait to get away from her as fast as possible. 'Tenroujima Arc In the Tenroujima Arc, Kendra was forced to stay on accident. Lucy was summoning her for support which in the end resulted in Kendra's physical form being on the island, getting her caught up in the 7 years timeskip. 'Grand Magic Games Arc' Kendra and her newfound partner Allistair pass the arena where the Grand Magic Games took place and can shortly be spotted by Juvia, but disappeared before anyone could call out to them. 'Magic and Abilities' Kendra uses a sort of weak Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no mahō), which she learned on her own very poorly. It took her around 6 years to manage using it in a way, like creating bubbles that would lighten up a cave or some inner glow to make herself at ease. With her illusions magic (ない魔法 Iryūjon nai mahō) she can do much more, but also stays on the path of only support than actual action. Her illusions magic has been the magical power she's been born with, which makes it easy for her to go off hand without draining much of power from her. It can barely be used for any offence attacks, she mainly manipulates people's feelings, fears or attitudes with different shapes or surroundings. -'Shape Illusions:' The simpliest kind of Illusion magic, Kendra mainly uses it to shorten or lengthen her hair, hiding scars or her freckles, but it can aswell be used for creating illusions of Monsters or other creatures to scare her prey a little -'Area Illusions:' Another rather simple kind of Illusion magic, it's used for changing surroundings and areas like turning a desert into a haven. Unlike the Shape Illusions, Kendra can't control them as much to manifest them, she rarely uses this magic except if she needs to calm herself down. -'Light bubbles:' The light bubbles are one of the simple light magic basics Kendra learned, she usually creates them when she has to wander through the night or when she enters a cave. '- Unison Raid of Heaven and Hell '(天国と地獄のユニゾンレイド Tengokutodjigoku no yunizonreido): A spell she can only use with her friend Sira where her light and illusions merge with Sira's sand and create a Sand-Demon which is fighting for them after it has been summoned. They only used it once on the Tenroujima to fight against Acnologia, but even the monster wasn't able to harm the dragon. Sira later on gave the demon the name 'Sunaoni'. 'Equipment' '-Cole's Necklace': She's always wearing it, even when she hides it in her top. Before Cole was pushed off the cliff, Ryan ripped it apart and it fell in the grass. It's the only thing Kendra has left from her brother. It's pendant is a golden thunderbolt with a smaller silver one right next to it. It should symbolize that her big brother and her will always stay together. '-Kendra's Gate Key:' Kendra got her Gatekey from Lucy after she's been disbanded from the Celestial Spirit world and now she wears it on a chain around her neck 'Weaknesses' '-Darkness: '''One of her weaknesses is darkness, she's afraid of it and can't handle dark surroundings at all. '-Puppeteers and Puppets: Seeing puppets or in general toys that move without normally being able to move, Kendra starts to freeze in her tracks and is unable to fight. Sometimes she slips into a panic attack and has problems with breathing. '''Relationships Cole Arley: Cole was her dear brother. He was the most important person in her life, the only person which was her family. They were the perfect match and he always watched over her. She never knew her parents, so she somehow couldn't be as sad about their death as she was about Cole's, he was always by her side since she was born. She never loved a family member more than him. Sira Kizagai: '''Sira is her dearest and only friend she ever had and kept for such a long time. Since she met her the first time, she somehow felt that she had to be by her side and that she needed somebody. When Sira finally joined the guild together with Gajeel and Juvia, she immediatly wanted to befriend her. But as a former member of Phantom Lord, Sira still wasn't used to the atmosphere in Fairy Tail, the only thing she knew was: 'working and being alone' and Kendra fit into that image perfectly. Both of them were salty and had some sort of spite for most of the behaviour the people in the guild showed, so they started to really genuinely like eachother and stick together against anyone and everyone. Even throughout Kendra's decision to leave with Allistair later on, she keeps up contact with only Sira and sends her small gifts from wherever they are at the moment, such as shells, bracelets and dried flowers. '''Ratchet Skelton: '''Kendra and Ratchet met on a mission Kendra took on. He was in the midst of a fight and Kendra got in between, making Ratchet lose his concentration and causing him to be hit by the beast he fought. Even though Kendra rarely shows any kind of remorse, this incident really bugged her so she took matters in her hand and payed for the medical treatment he had to get. His grumpy personality peaked her interest so she invited him to a drink in a nearby bar. First they only drank in silence and kept their save distance from eachother conversation wise, but when later on some drunk, wannabe thug tries to harrass the two, they start a bar fight and have the time of their life together. Ever since, when Kendra takes on a mission, she invites Ratchet to come along. '''Team Natsu: Kendra has a rather unpleasant opinion about Team Natsu. While being Lucy's spirit for quite some time, she was travelling with them occasionally gathering all her despise for them. She wouldn't say she dislikes them, but she's annoyed by them to no end. She doesn't like how they always overdo themselves to the brim of almost going extinct, just for them to suddenly burn up again and beat everyone by the "power of love". Kendra doesn't like how unprepared they step into battle or do missions, she rather not want to be called by Lucy during one of their trips. Allistair Tayler: Allistair was the mysterious Celestial being she and Ratchet found during one of her missions. Even though he wasn't giving away much of himself, Kendra soon began to like his sarcastic personality and disdain of all sorts of human behaviour to the point where the two of them split off from Ratchet to travel along just as the two of them, leading them down the path of undying love. Even if it meant giving up Kendra's life she made herself in Magnolia, or the father she found again in the Celestial Spirit World, added to that also her place in the Spirit World, she decided for herself that it would be best to stay with Allistair, even if it was leading to her end. 'Trivia' *The decision to name her 'Kendra' came from me buying the Avatar game which contained one of my later on favourite characters 'Kendra Midori', the name was so nice I chose to use it as Kendra's citizen name *The spark for her first design came from Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII *The name 'Kendra' was the name her brother thought of when she was a baby, so she kept it even when her real name is Eyrina *Kendra sometimes still has issues with the human language, hence her first language being the ancient celestial one Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Fairy Tail Members